I'm Crazy for You
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Owen Milligan has a crush on little Maya Matlin and can't help but wonder if she feels the same.


**AN: **Here's my random one shot for the day! I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry, it's short, but I have somewhere to be in an hour and I couldn't write a lot. Hope you all enjoy it!

**One Shot:** _I'm Crazy for You_

**Pairing: **Maya and Owen

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

_(Owen)_

_The scenery is a little hazy, but it doesn't stop me from seeing her blonde hair and her blue eyes. She's strutting towards me, wearing a deep red dress that stops at her knees and hugs her body snugly. She's wearing matching heels that makes her legs look longer. Her lips are coated with shiny, red lip gloss._

_She crawls on my lap and strokes my face gently with the back of her hand. She kisses my forehead and travels down to my cheek, jawline, and stops at my neck. She nuzzles her nose on my neck before placing a soft, tender kiss on my flesh. I suck in a breath and my eyes shut tight._

_"__I want you," she whispers in my ear as she nibbles on my earlobe. "Do you want me, Owen?"_

_I nod my head slowly. She climbs off my lap and starts to slowly remove her dress. She kicks it off and reveals her wearing a red and black corset with matching panties. She's still wearing her heels._

_"__Want to take the rest off of me Owen?" she asks seductively._

My alarm blares through my room, jolting me out of my sleep. I roll over and look at the time that's pasted on my alarm clock: 6:35. I groan and roll out of bed, adjusting the tool that's in my pants.

Once again, I had another dream about Maya. Ever since Cam killed himself, she's been coming over here a lot. She's been spending a lot of time with Tristan and he's been comforting her. Sometimes, I'm sitting with them, comforting her, too.

The wild, sex dreams I've been having about Maya didn't start until two weeks ago. She had spent the night over here and came out of Tristan's room wearing a tank top with little shorts. She looked adorable; even her bed head was adorable. I found myself slowly becoming attracted to her. It was strange and first, and I tried to fight off this feeling. I didn't want to be attracted to Chicken Cutlet, but that nickname no longer mattered when I found myself caring for her and having sexual fantasies for her.

I picked out my clothes for the day: a black V-neck with a pair of faded, black jeans. I grab my boxers and socks out of my dresser and head to the bathroom to shower. After taking a quick shower, I get dressed and head downstairs in the kitchen. Tristan is sitting at the table with Maya and they're eating pancakes.

"Who made pancakes?" I ask as I walk to the refrigerator to get some milk.

"I did," Maya says happily, "chocolate chip ones to be exact. Tris said they're your favorite."

I smile at her and walk over towards the cabinet to grab me a glass and a plate. I close the cabinet and pour me a glass of milk. Afterwards, I fix my pancakes, put the milk back in the refrigerator and sit at the table with the two.

I take a bite in the pancake and moan in ecstasy! These pancakes are delicious! I love the fluffy texture and how the chocolate melts in my mouth. I feel my taste buds dancing in my mouth as I take another bite.

"These are delicious, Maya!" I cry out as I take another bite. "Where did you learn to make these?"

"My mom taught me. Since Katie was into sports, my mom taught me how to cook before I started being in love with music."

"These _are_ the best, My," Tristan tells her.

I nod my head as I polish my pancakes. Since Maya and Tris are done, I clear the table. I wash the dishes, grab my keys and tell the kids to head outside. Once the coast is clear, I tilt my head back and groan loudly. Not only is the girl _very_ attractive, she can cook, too! Her pancakes are better than my mom's and hers are pretty good.

I sigh heavily as I shake my head. I walk out of the house and lock the door behind me. I get inside the car and hear Tris and Maya noisily chatting. They're talking about the gig Whisper Hug has. I smile as I turn on the car and head to school.

When I park in the student's parking lot, Tris darts out of the car. He runs to go talk to Tori. Maya stays behind and giggles.

"Thanks for the pancakes, My," I tell her as I sling my backpack over my shoulder. "Since my mom is so busy, she doesn't make us pancakes anymore."

"It's no problem," she replies with a smile. "I'm happy to make pancakes for the two of you."

We walk into the school together, talking and laughing. I walk her to her locker where her friends are. I smile at her and walk off to my friends. Dallas is smiling at me, shaking his head.

"What?" I question.

"Someone has a crush," he tells me.

"Do not."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because, she just lost Cam; I'm not sure if she's ready."

"Girls love it when you swoon in and pick up the broken pieces. Maybe, you should try doing that."

I nod my head. Maybe Dallas is right.

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

Once Owen leaves Tori, Tris and Zig all smile at me. I stare at them confusedly, wondering why they're giving me the same goofy smile. Shrugging, I put in my combination, open my locker, and grab my books for my first two hours. When I close my locker, they're still staring at me with those goofy grins on their face.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"Don't play dumb," Zig tells me.

"I'm not."

"He's totally into you," Tori exclaims.

"Who's into me?" I ask slowly.

"Owen, duh!" Tristan says matter-of-factly.

"Owen is not into me!"

There's no way Owen is into me, right? Sure, he talks to me and comforts me when I need him to. He compliments whatever I do and whatever I wear, but he doesn't like me.

But, that would explain why he's always smiling at me and watching me. He always gives me warm, long hugs and holds my hand sometimes. That explains so much!

I feel my cheeks growing hot and my lips tug into a huge grin. Tori and Tristan squeal while Zig is chuckling.

"I knew it! You totally have a crush on him!" Tristan exclaims. "Now, you can be my sister for real!"

Tristan throws his arms around me and hugs me tightly, still squealing. Tori and I are laughing.

My heart is racing and swelling with happiness. I do like, Owen…a lot. I dream about him some nights and he always crosses my mind. I haven't felt this way since…

Since Cam died. He was the only one who gave me this warm, fuzzy feeling. He was the only one who made me wake up with a huge grin on my face. When he left, he took a piece of me with him. He made me feel dead inside.

Then, Owen comes along and comforts me. He sweeps me off my feet without even trying! But, does he really feel the same way for me?

.

.

.

Its third period which is my free period. I'm sitting in the memorial garden, doodling in my notebook. I write Mrs. Owen Milligan all over my page. I'm so into my writing that I hadn't noticed someone was sitting next to me until they cleared their throat. I slam my notebook close and look up, feeling embarrassed. When my eyes meet those blue ones, my face grows hot.

"Mrs. Owen Milligan, huh?" he asks me with a smirk.

"Owen, I—I, I was just, um," I stammer.

"It's okay, Maya. I think that's pretty cute."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Maya Milligan. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

My heart races wildly and I gulp nervously. Is he mocking me or…?

"You're cute when you blush," he tells me as he tucks a strand of my hair behind me ear.

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

Owen turns my face towards his and slowly leans in. My breath catches in my throat and my heart is racing swiftly. This is it. Owen Milligan is getting ready to kiss me.

"Do you like me?" I blurt out, mentally slapping myself for even asking it.

Owen chuckles. "Yes."

"Really?" I grin.

"Really," he confirms.

"I—I like you, too."

"Good," Owen smiles as he crashes his lips on mine. I move my hands to his face and kiss him back, harder. He wraps his arms around my waist as our lips move slowly in sync. The kiss is tender, sweet, and passionate. I feel my heart bursting with happiness!

We pull apart to catch our breath. Owen is looking at me with a smile on his face. I return the smile, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"So, want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, sure," I grin.

"FINALLY!" we hear someone yell.

Owen and I turn around to see Dallas, Tristan, Tori, and Zig standing there. Tori is leaning against Zig with a smile on her face. Dallas and Tristan are giving us the thumbs up. Then, they start clapping and smiling at us. I roll my eyes and burst into a huge smile. Owen stands up and he holds out his hand to help me up. We walk out of the memorial garden and walk towards our friends.

"We're together," I gush.

"Yes! Now, we can go on double dates. We can probably go to the movies, shopping, out to eat, oooh! Or we can—" Tori says, but Zig cuts her off.

"How about we let them go on a date first, babe."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tori smiles.

"Now, we just have to find me someone so we can triple date," Tristan smiles.

I lean against Owen and he wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head and I smile once, again. I'm dating Owen Milligan!


End file.
